New Year's Eve
by Sherlock Prefect
Summary: New Year's Eve. Big Deal. Who cares? Oh wait, everybody. Guess I'm out of the loop. (House POV, HouseCameronish)


I left the New Year's Eve party at around 11:30. I suppose it's an improvement to last year, when I didn't go at all. I could barely remember why I had decided to go this year; probably something Chase and Cameron said. I can't imagine Foreman desired my company. Anyways 11:45 is when the majority of partygoers grow incessantly loud and annoying, so I figured I'd get a head start and retreat to my office. Maybe I'd turn on "Another Day" by the Beatles for dramatic irony.

I really wasn't expecting anyone to notice my disappearance- last time I saw the three stooges, they were deeply immersed in conversation (it looked pretty serious- Chase was wearing that squinted expression that continuously graced his face during our diagnostic sessions); the lovely Dr. Cuddy seemed far too involved in diplomatic affairs to notice lonely ol' me, and Wilson was quietly chatting with a charming young lady who I can only assume was _The Nurse_. So it looked like I was in the clear; I probably could've just gone home, but I suppose since I'd made the effort to attend the party in the first place that it counted for something that I was still in the same building. It was just nice to enjoy a slightly more peaceful atmosphere than the scenario I pictured exploding in 30 minutes. But who knows- maybe I stayed because I secretly wanted company, and fervently hoped that every second would bring the sound of approaching footsteps.

Nah, that couldn't be it.

The TV in my office didn't get great cable service (how can they blame for borrowing the use of the department lounges?) so it looked like I was stuck with CNN. The whole purpose of the game seemed to be trying to show the maximum amount of major cities filled with drunken crowds before 12 o'clock came around, and then I suppose the game would start all over again with the aftermath. Too bad, I kinda wanted to see how that earthquake disaster in the Middle East was going.

By the time I got to Madrid, I heard an ominous sound from the hallway. I looked up, debating whether or not I should duck or prepare a smug I-knew-you-were-coming expression. Both seemed like pretty good options, but I doubted either one would have the desired result of being left alone. Oh well; I suppose you can't have everything you want… boy that sounded familiar. Whatever, might as well wait and see which one missed me this time.

Uh oh. Cameron.

Was I surprised? Wait, was I expecting this? She did seem to be a stickler for catching me on holidays. I wonder what it is with her- she's definitely not doing it to suck up. I would've fired her by now if that was the case- Chase is great, but I can't have two of him on my team. It must be that she was a genuinely nice person, which I think I'd already established. It probably just surprised me now because lately nothing I could say could scare her off like before. I decided she must be getting a tolerance for it, because I sure as hell wasn't going to admit to myself I was going soft.

"You're not going to come back to the party?"

"I'm repenting. I always thought the apocalypse would be five years late."

She smiled, another thing she seemed to do lately; to my annoyance it was usually in lieu of her former response of backing off and walking away. A little miffed, I surrendered myself to conversation.

"What time is it?" Sure it was on TV in nice bold letters, but it seemed like a nice nonspecific starter.

"About 11:45. A little after," she seemed relieved that I was allowing her to stay for the time being.

"You're a little early. Figured you'd get a start on your holiday greetings this time? Or did you decide that we should bring in the New Year together, so I wouldn't suffer all alone in my dark little office?" I wasn't worried about offending her; I knew nothing could touch her anymore.

"Well, I certainly couldn't be doing this for myself, can I?" she replied. Damn, was that smugness I detected in her voice? When did _she _get the right to… nevermind.

"I just hope Chase and Foreman needed your company less than I did."

"I don't think they noticed too much by the time I left. They were in a pretty heated argument."

Somehow during all this meaningless filler talk, I felt a growing need to bring up the centrifuge incident. I could tell Cameron was still tense about it, no matter how calm she managed to appear at that moment; thank God I never examined my own feelings on the subject or I might've been in a real dilemma.

Probably wasn't a good idea. It'd spoil the nice friendly atmosphere we'd had going. Maybe I'd even say something nice by a lucky accident. Did I want to? She probably deserved it- she was proving to be quite the tough little cookie lately, despite the fact that she seemed to me more and more a giant emotional mess on the inside.

"Listen…" her tone was ominous. She'd picked up on my silence, and the motive thereof. Damn, she was getting good. Maybe it was time I stop underestimating her. I wasn't sure I wanted her to continue, so I thought I'd interrupt with a preferable direction for the conversation.

"Did you regret anything you told me? Cause, you know, I can't see any reason that you'd hesitate to be angry with me. It isn't as hard as you think."

She gave me a rather candid expression which almost gave me unease.

"You don't… have to worry about it. Maybe you can just pretend it never happened. I'm pretty sure that's what I'm going to do."

I blinked skeptically.

"Right… do you think that's the healthiest option?" I asked, trying to be sincere and meaningful. I think how it actually came out was caustic and condescending. Oh well, I tried.

Her expression wavered, and she opened her mouth hesitantly, but may I say I've never been more thankful that at that moment the roar of a crowd of people rose from both my TV and from the hallway. Knowing a good cue when I saw one, I stood.

"Well, that's it. Time to go home."

"You're not even happy that it's a new year?" she looked so innocently perplexed. She was good at that.

"Hm? Is it that time? Huh…" I looked around the room. "Wow, looks the same as last year. Remarkable. You're right, how could I be blasé about a moment like this?" I moved to leave.

"Wait…" she seemed a little urgent as she caught up with me.

"What?" I turned around, and realized she must have taken one step too far, cause she was standing _really _close to me. I probably should have left then, but I was intrigued.

For a while nothing happened, but I've never had a more awkward time in my life, so that's something I guess. Cameron looked pretty nervous. Uh oh, she's building up her courage for _something_. And then, miraculously…

"Happy New Year."

And off she went, faster than I'd ever seen anyone walk without being able to call it running.

Did she just-? Nah, I must've imagined it… it's past my bedtime, after all.

Why would she-?

Suddenly, a distant part of my mind remembered that it was a tradition for people to kiss on New Year's Day.

That was something to wrap my thoughts around.


End file.
